Roses Are Red
by TinyButDangerous
Summary: Lillian has been abused for a long time, so when she gets the opportunity to get a fresh start, she grabs it; giving up everything she has ever known, including her own identity. Will she find the family she never knew she was looking for? What is the secret that Rosalie had kept from the Cullens' all these years? I don't own Twilight!
1. Preface

**This story is an idea given to me by one of my Legacy readers. After the idea settled in my mind, I decided to run with it. Enjoy the preface and I will post the first chapter soon...**

 **Preface**

Lillian stared at her best friend. She couldn't believe what her was telling her. There was no way he would do that. He couldn't.

"Lily, I'm thinking about leaving town. It's too much here, and I want you to come with me," Chase whispered. They were huddled under the deck of their high school in Rochester. "Admit it, you want to leave as well. You should not live the life you're living."

Lilly felt tears spring to her eyes.

He was right, of course but she had Amy to think of. Her sweet, two-year-old sister. She couldn't leave her alone with _him._ She'd rather die than to leave the toddler at that monster's mercy. Lily knew she was the child's one chance at a halfway normal childhood.

"Come on, Lily-Bean, you know I'm right," he said.

Lily shook her head. The breeze had picked up, blowing her blonde hair everywhere.

"I need to make sure Amy is safe," she whispered. "I'm the only thing she has standing between her and him."

Chase looked thoughtful for a second and then a look crossed his eyes. He had an idea.

"We take her with us. She'll tie our story together perfectly," he said, his voice pleading.

Lily understood why he wanted to leave so badly. He was openly gay in a school and community where it was not accepted. He'd been bullied, tortured and abused by their classmates; until Lily started beating up everyone who dared cross him. But that didn't stop the looks and notes and emails. They'd known each other since they was three and Lily would frequently take Amy to his house just to get away from her "home". It was her hideout.

"I don't know, I'll have to think about it," Lily said, as she stood up and pulled him up after her.

"Please, I know someone who can help us get out of here; start over new. No one will know who we are, where we come from or our past. We would finally be free!" Chase made the story sound so amazing. Lily had very little hope for anything but hearing there was a chance to get away made her heart soar.

"Just give me a week," Lily said. "I will consider it."

* * *

Lily arrived home at four o'clock. Amy was in her crib crying her eyes out while Damien sat in the living room engaging in an angry conversation.

Lily glared at the back of the monster's head before going to the crib to address her sister. Her sister had brown hair and bright blue eyes. She was adorable, even for a two year old.

When Lily picked up the little girl, she noticed a bruise on her leg. Her blood began to boil but she tried to take calming breaths and just take care of the screaming toddler, who'd been neglected probably most of the day.

She went into the kitchen to cook some food for herself and the little girl. She turned on the element and put a pot of noodles on the stove. From the kitchen, she could hear Damien's conversation.

"Yes, I can't wait to get the brats off my hands... I know the older one was fun but she still takes up space and I want my space back... I'll drop them off in an hour... No, I've had my fun with her... You just better have the cash!" when she heard Damien hang up, she gripped the pot handle until she felt her fingernails digging into flesh.

He'd _sold_ them! They weren't property that could just be sold. They were people. Amy was only a baby!

Damien staggered into the kitchen, his face unshaven, his hair messy and he smelled of beer and weed.

"Get that baby ready, we're going out," he growled.

That was when her raged peaked. Everything he'd ever done to her, her mother and her life came boiling to the surface. She saw red and before she knew it, she had taken the pot, filled with scorching water and smashed it on top of his head, making sure to let the contents spill on his scalp. The impact knocked the man out immediately. She grabbed the knife with her hand, so badly wanting to finish the job.

But Amy was down the hall and she knew she had to protect her. Amy needed her. She threw the knife down, watching as it sliced him across his eyebrow.

 _Something to remember me by_ , she thought darkly.

Heart racing, she ran down the hall, grabbed a few diapers, and a bottle. She grabbed her sister from out of her crib and ran out of the apartment.

The run to Chase's house as fast as her feet could carry her. When she got to his door, Amy was crying from running so much and clinging desperately to Lily's shirt. She could feel tears streaming down her eyes and she knew her face was filled with panic and desperation.

"Remember what we talked about earlier?" she asked, knowing he would.

He nodded, it was obvious to him that Lily had agreed to come along. But then she dropped the bomb.

"But we need to leave town tonight!"

* * *

After hearing what had happened, Chase loaded the two girls into his car and sped down the highway. The sun was setting and people were beginning to head home for the evening.

"I want to kill that son of a... Sorry, I forgot about the baby," he said, as he gripped that steering wheel tightly in his fists.

It was seven o'clock at night when they pulled into a dodgy looking building. It looked like a building that should be demolished... on the outside.

On the inside, it was clean, crisp and looked like a law office. There were a few desks spread around the room and several printing devices, each in the process of printing something. When the trio stepped in a man looked at them and his face flashed with recognition.

"Chase! How are you? I wasn't expecting to see you this soon," he said as he shook Chase's hand. "How's my favorite godson?"

Chase wrapped his arm around Lily's shoulder who was obviously nervous about this whole process. Amy squirmed from Lily's arms, trying to get so she could play.

"There has been a change in circumstance, we need to skip town tonight," Chase explained in a hurry.

The man looked at the two girls as though he recognized them from somewhere but couldn't quite place where. He scratched his head and sat down at a desk.

"I don't know if there's much I can do. You're looking for a complete fresh start, right?" he asked.

Chase nodded and frowned. He knew this was the only way to save these girls and after hearing what happened, he really didn't care about his own problem.

"Jenks, please!" Chase begged. "These girls...come from an abusive environment, they are in danger."

"What is your name Miss?" Jenks asked, curiously.

"Lillian Hale and this is my sister Amy Hale," Lily said nervously.

"Wait, did you say Hale?" Jenks said, his face changing completely.

Lily nodded.

"Yes, I am Lillian Hale."

Jenks suddenly turned pale and began rushing around the room as though his life depended on it. It was like he was scared of something. His hand trembled as he began sifting through papers and files, occasionally drawing the odd form here and there.

"I believe I can help you, but I'm going to need a few things from you guys. If you guys are serious about this, we will first need to fake your own deaths. With what I'm planning, it will take a few weeks or maybe months for your deaths to officially be confirmed but we are going to need to make major tweaks to your appearance. Dye your hair, contacts and then to decide on a location to send you. I can make this happen."

"Wait, fake our deaths!" Lily cried. "Isn't that a bit extreme?"

Jenks looked at the girl with a sympathetic expression.

"Yes, but it's the best way to ensure you're not followed. I'm sorry but that's how it is," he explained. "How badly do you want out?"

Lily thought for a minute. If it had just been her safety, she would take time to think about it; weigh the pros and cons before taking such drastic and irreversible measures. But when she thought about Amy and what could happen to the baby girl, she felt sick. She wasn't going to let Amy go through the same tortures and nightmares she had gone through. She knew right away that she would give up everything to keep her sister safe and innocent for as long as she could.

"What do we need to do?" she asked, looking into Amy's eyes. _I'm doing this for you,_ she thought.

The next four hours were a frenzy. So much had happened and changed so quickly that Lily could barely keep up with everything. Lily had died her hair from blonde to brown to match her little sister and Chase's hair was dyed a deep shade of brown that brought out the green contacts he was now going to need to wear. Jenks had managed to get all of their documentation together, secure a place for them to live and forge all of the required documentation for the "couple" to settle into life in their new home in Forks, Washington.

Jenks had requested a pint of blood from both Lily and Chase to set up their deaths. Once they were on a plane to Forks, he would begin the process of faking their deaths.

"From this moment on, you are Lillian Grace Scott and Chase Jessie Green, parents of Amy Beth Scott. You are from California and moved to Forks so you could raise your child together away from your judgemental family," Jenks explained as he drove them to the airport.

As Lily got onto the airplane to Washington she looked out the plane window and let out a sob. Chase put his arm around her and looked solemnly out the window. They would never be able to return to their lives again.


	2. Chapter 1: Hale

**Major plot change! I have decided to send them to Forks. I have changed the previous chapters and will be setting the story at the end of Twilight. Major change will occur to the timeline of Rosalie's transformation and her life. The rest of the Cullens' will be remaining in school for now...**

It was raining when they arrived in Forks. They'd been informed it was one of the rainiest cities in the country. So they'd moved from one rainy state to another.

Jenks had thought of everything for the "couple" from securing their house, registering them to school and even setting Amy up at the high school daycare. Lily looked around the new house and smiled when she saw the room her and Amy were going to be sharing. It was big enough for the two of them to be comfortable. At this point, Lily was too nervous to allow Amy out of her sight for long.

Chase sat in the living room bouncing Amy on his lap while she just gurgled happily. Lily knew this was the first time she had been in such a calm, clear environment since she was born. It made her so happy to see her sister so peaceful and content. Chase smiled when he saw Lily and began whispering to Amy.

"Look, Amy, it's _mommy_!" he said emphasizing the word. They had to really work with Amy to get her to call them Mom and Dad but since she was too young to have any idea what was going on, she was just confused. Not that the blamed the two year old for being confused. It wasn't her fault.

Lily took the small child from Chase and tickled her.

"I think it's bedtime," Lily said, causing Amy to burst into giggles. "Are you going to let Mommy sleep?" Once again upon hearing the word _mommy_ a confused expression crossed the little girls face. She snuggled into Lily and began nodding off. Lily set Amy into her crib and kissed her forehead. After watching the child sleep for a few minutes, Lily went downstairs to talk to Chase.

"We're starting school tomorrow and I think we need to talk about how we should act," Lily said, as she sat down. "We need to appear as though we're actually attracted to each other. We need to set rules."

* * *

 **The Cullen Home**

Rosalie sat in her room staring at a newspaper. Her jaw dropped as she stared at the article in front of her.

 _Hale girls tragically disappear. Lillian and Amy Hale disappeared along with Chase Daniels late last night from their high school. Evidence was found around around the local high school; blood and tissue samples were located on the scene, causing local authorities to fear the worse. The disappearance of sisters Lillian Hale (16) and Amy Hale (2) is especially suspicious after the disappearance of their mother Emma Hale, six months ago. No leads have been discovered yet but a full investigation has been launched but due to the amount of blood found, the case has already been confirmed as a murder investigation._

Emmett walked into the room and found his wife staring blankly at the newspaper article. When he read it, he knew immediately what was wrong. He knew about the child Rosalie had had before she was turned and how she'd had to leave her behind. Now, not only was she missing but so were her children.

"Rose, I'm..." Emmett started only to be shushed by Rosalie.

"I'm fine Emmett," she whispered before heading down the hall.

Emmett stared at the pictures and shook his head. The older girl, Lillian held a strong resemblance to Rosalie, from her hair to her delicate facial features. The toddler was precious as well. His heart broke at the possibilities of what could have happened to them. He was grateful Edward was at Bella's as Rosalie wasn't ready to let the others know about this part of her past.

When they arrived to school, Emmett and Rosalie ignored their thoughts revolving around Rosalie's daughter and her poor children. But it was easy since the whole school was going crazy about the sudden enrollment of two new children; who'd been seen dropping their _daughter_ off at the daycare. Rosalie couldn't believe just how crazy they were going over this.

Apparently the couple had a baby and left town to get away from their disapproving parents. Rosalie didn't care about a couple teenagers and their love child. But it was a nice distraction at the moment. She couldn't believe how many of the human teenagers had stopped in the hall just to talk about it. No one had known they were coming. The papers had been faxed through this morning apparently.

Rosalie went to her first class and sat through it, already getting bored of hearing about the new kids. They were in tenth grade and had apparently been spotted walking through the school holding hands. She'd heard one girl whispering about how thin the girl looked after having had a child. The amount of gossip was crazy and they weren't even being quiet about it. Did they think the new kids were deaf or completely just stupid?

Rosalie followed her family into the cafeteria. She wasn't surprised to find Bella sitting at the table with Edward but she also wasn't thrilled about it either.

Suddenly the room got dead quiet as two sixteen-year-olds walked into the room, nervously holding hands. Rosalie almost immediately zoned onto their facial features and felt her jaw drop. Her mind immediately jumped to the newspaper article. No, that wasn't possible, that was crazy! It had to be a coincidence; _they_ were dead! But the similarities were uncanny, even for her vampire vision.

One major difference was their hair; which Rosalie could tell had been hastily dyed but the human teenages wouldn't notice that. The girl had died her hair a cute shade of brown, while the boy not only died his hair deep brown but was wearing green contacts.

Just as Rosalie was almost ready to convince herself it was a coincidence, she heard Jessica whisper something that just confirmed her worries.

"There they are; Lillian Scott and Chase Green."

Rosalie's mind spun in a thousand directions. She didn't know what to think. Edward stared at her with an expression that told her that he now knew everything she'd been hiding, not that she cared.

She watched as gossip hungry Jessica grabbed the couple and dragged them to her table. Rosalie rolled her eyes, while watching the couple carefully. She could see that the girl, Lillian, was gripping Chase's hand with a fierce grip. He just rubbed circles on the back of her hand with his thumb. Jessica asked about their daugher and Rosalie wasn't surprised when Lillian mentioned her name was Amy.

"You know, we haven't had new kids since the Cullens' arrived a few months ago," Jessica muttered. She went over the names and Rosalie noticed as soon as the name Hale was brought up, the girl's face drained almost completely of blood. Her heart went crazy and her gripped Chase's hand so tightly; he buckled from the pain but quickly regained his composure.

"We need to go check on our daughter," Lillian whispered, pulling Chase quickly out of the room.

Rosalie followed the pair out of the room, her curiosity taking control. In the hall, Lillian appeared to be completely freaked out. Chase had his hands on her shoulders, trying desperately to calm her down.

"Calm down, it will be okay, I promise. They are seniors, they have no reason to cross paths with us for any reason and as long as we don't slip up with the names or where we come from, they'll have no reasons to assume," Chase whispered, causing Rosalie's knees to almost buckle.

"It's a front cover story! What about Amy?" Lillian gasped.

"Your sister... daughter... is fine!" he quickly corrected himself but not in time for Rosalie to miss.

 **I don't like making such drastic plot changes but I did it for the purpose of the plot.**


	3. Chapter 2: Assurance

Lily sat with Amy curled into her arms. The two-year-old had fallen asleep and Lily was taking the moment to enjoy how the toddler felt in her arms, where Lily knew she was safe. She stared at the child, terrified that those Hale twins might somehow recognize her and force her and Amy to return home. But she'd found out during the day that they'd been adopted when they were like six, so they probably didn't even hold any connections to their past life except for their last name.

Lily just found it remarkable how Rosalie she'd the same name as her own grandmother. Had that woman been such an influence to the family that her other relatives had names their own child after her?

Chase came into the room and sat down with the girls on the couch. Her ran his hands through Amy's curls and put his legs up.

"She did well at daycare today. She loved the other kids and it was hard to get her to leave. I'm just thrilled she adjusting so well," Lily whispered as the child breathed into her neck. Lily positioned herself in a way that made her comfortable with Amy in her arms. She threw her legs up into Chase's lap like she'd done so many times since they were little.

"Yeah, I guess she gets that from you; you were amazing today," he said, rubbing her feet.

"Yeah, I did great! I freaked out and irrationally jumped to the worst conclusions upon hearing some kids had my old name," she said. "Jeez, my _old_ name. That just sounds so weird. Did we do the right thing? Do you regret it? I mean it was only a theory before; then I come at you and within less than twenty-four hours, you give up your whole life for me without as much as a second thought. I don't want you to resent me one day when you can't go back."

Chase stared at her for a second. He remembered when he'd begun his plan. His boyfriend, the only other person on his side, had just died and he felt desperate and lost. He had to get away from the bullying and the torture but he wasn't going to leave Lily to face her own demons on her own. He knew if Lily had have said no to his crazy, half-baked scheme, he would have stayed and endured it just to keep her safe for as long as possible. When Lily had told him what Damien intended to do, he knew he had to act to save her and Amy.

Lily and Amy were the closest thing to sisters he had and he would kill for them; if they were still in Rochester, he would have by now. He would have happily gone to jail if it meant they were safe and happy.

"Lily-Bean, haven't you figured that I would do anything for you. You are my best friend and have stood in the crossfire for me more times than I can count. It was about time I did more than offer you a temporary safe house," he explained. "Are there things I'll miss? Probably. But would I do it all again to get you safely away from that place? In a heartbeat. Beside, we both knew I had nothing left in Rochester anyway; well except maybe that pint of blood I left with Jenks."

"Hey, I left a pint of blood too and he materialized a crime scene. But we need to be careful; it was a front page story and we need to make sure to give those kids no reasons to make any unnecessary connections," Lily sighed smoothing Amy's hair. "When we go to Seattle, I need to make sure to buy plenty of hair dye. I need to make sure my roots never show."

"Oh, Jenks sent up cell phones for us; express mail. Do you know him?" he asked Lily.

She shook her head. "No, why?"

"Because he looked like he was going to shit himself once you said your name."

Lily burst out laughing at the idea causing Amy to stir but not wake up.

"Yeah, his face was priceless! I'd never seen someone turn pale so quickly!" Lily laughed.

* * *

Rosalie sat outside the house Lillian was staying with her... boyfriend? She listened to their conversation trying to piece it all together.

What could have been so bad that would push a couple teenagers to fake their own deaths and drag along a two-year-old claiming her as a love-child? She'd heard of teenagers making radical decisions but this was thought out and thorough; desperate. From what she'd gathered, they'd left town with little notice and to save them from what? Or who? She'd heard words like safe house, and it sounded like this was all for her protection.

If all of the evidence so far hadn't proved her theory, hearing how Jenks reacted to the last name certainly did but she did find Jenks reaction immediately. Jasper's magic had worked a lot better than expected. She'd have to thank him for that when she finally mustered the courage to go home and explain herself to her family. No doubt between Edward and Emmett, they all knew by now but they'd still want to ask her questions.

"Aren't you the one who thought watching someone sleep was creepy?" Edward said, as he joined her in the tree.

"Only the toddler is sleeping right now and they're family," she defended. "What do you know?"

"Honestly, not much. From what's even passing through their minds right now, I don't have a lot to go on. Besides, Alice thinks you should wait for her to tell you," he explained.

"Yeah, because she's just going to run up to me in the hall and spill her guts! She's terrified I'm going to turn her in," she cried.

Edward shook her head and frowned.

"She's scared your going to expose them. All I'm going to tell is; they came here to hide. They took measures to stay hidden and she's terrified it could come crashing down around them. Give it time; Alice said to give it time and that she wants to go shopping for baby clothes," he said, looking in the window at the teens, who were now asleep.

"She really does look like you, Rosalie," Edward whispered. "Alice says she's got your temper."


	4. Chapter 3: Art Appreciation

As Lily walked into the school, she knew everyone was looking at her. She didn't have to look around to know that when new people just suddenly enroll with no warning, people notice. She still remembered how many staff members were completely shocked by her presence and completely taken off guard.

Actually, she was surprised that Jenks had managed to get them into school so quickly.

Chase took her hand and guided her to the cafeteria. They grabbed some muffins and oatmeal for breakfast and sat down. They were surrounded by other sleepy, tired teenagers. But Lily felt completely drained as she'd had to get up and prepare not only herself but a screaming two-year-old to go out the door. Chase had helped but the child would not cooperate.

Everytime they had the child dressed, they would turn around and find that she had once again ripped her clothes off and would be staring at them with such a stubborn expression. It had taken over an hour to get the child out the door and Lily was drained from the struggle. She set her breakfast on the table, laid down her head and fell back asleep before she was even aware of it happening.

The bell rang and on some level, she thought it was her alarm clock, so when Lily reached over to slap it with her hand, she felt her fingers sink into something wet and warm. Opening her eyes, she found her hand sticking in a bowl of oatmeal.

"I thought we talked about this, Lily-Bean; you need to use a spoon," Chase said in a taunting voice as he handed Lily a napkin. As she stood up, she got ready for her first class; art appreciation. Seriously, why the hell did they need a class to teach them to appreciate art. She could just stare at a painting and appreciate it on her own.

When Lily walked into the classroom, she sat down at an empty table and began doodling on a piece of paper; just mindless scribbles. Jessica and Lauren would glance at her occasionally and whisper. Lily knew it was either about the fact that she had a "child" or was living with her "boyfriend". Lily wanted to laugh at how crazy the notion of her and Chase dating but they had to keep up the charade at least while they're names were go common in the newspapers.

She glanced at the TV that morning just to find her face staring back at her. They'd shown an interview with Damien who was saying he just wanted to be left alone to deal with this tragedy.

 _Yeah, so he could enjoy having his precious space back,_ she thought in a rather snarky way that surprised even her. She had looked at Chase who'd also seen the report and he just rolled his eyes, shutting off the TV.

Lily focused herself back on the classroom, trying to ignore Jessica and Lauren's whispers. Lily knew Chase was getting attention to; but he wasn't the one stupid enough to get pregnant; no, he was the one who'd gotten _lucky_!

Lily sat up in her seat, wishing for a cup of coffee when she heard the door open and shut. Ignoring it, Lily just kept doodling in her scribbler; drawing squiggly lines and meaningless shapes. She heard the seat beside her shift but she was barely awake anymore and couldn't be bothered to look. She felt her pencil slip from her hand and was jarred awake.

She could hear Lauren and Jessica cheekily joking about what she'd been doing all night. Lily of course internally laughed at what they were implying; to her the idea of having that kind of relationship with Chase was ridiculous. But to the rest of the world, they shared a love-child together and probably "did the deed" whenever they had the chance. Even if Chase was straight; with a two-year-old running around, that probably still wouldn't be happening.

Lily looked beside her to find that Rosalie Hale was now sitting in the seat beside her.

 _Isn't she a senior?_ She thought to herself. Thankfully, the older girl seemed to be ignorant to that fact that Lily was even there.

The teacher burst in and in a clustered mess, threw a bunch of papers onto his desk, causing Rosalie to jump. He went through the room and handed some papers out. He stood at the front of the classroom and smiled.

"I hope you like the person you are sitting next to; you will be working together for the remainder of the year on your final project! So you better get to know each other," he said, smiling as he began explaining the project. It involved travelling to museums, analyzing pictures, looking at various forms of art and even developing their own form of artwork to express their discoveries.

Lily looked at the teacher and back at the assignment. She wondered how long it would take before Rosalie noticed their shared in facial features and began asking questions. Luckily, Rosalie seemed completely engrossed with checking Facebook from her cell phone. Lily pulled out her new cellphone and snapped a picture of the assignment before pulling it into her binder.

Rosalie suddenly sighed and set her cell phone down as she turned to face Lily. She wrote some information on a piece of paper and slid it over to Lily.

"We'll need to set up a time to meet to work on this assignment. Text me your address and we can meet there," she said, smiling.

Lily thought for a second and wondered if Rosalie would be okay with having a two-year-old running her around like a wild animal. She didn't look like the type who would have a lot of patience with children.

"I hope you don't mind children, my little s...sweetie likes to make herself known," she mentally smacked herself for almost calling Amy her sister. Rosalie didn't even acknowledge the slip but smiled widely.

"No problem, I adore children; how old is she?" she asked, sounding curious.

"She's two," Lily said, nervously as she quickly texted her new address to Rosalie.

Rosalie received the text and smiled widely.

"Excellent, see you at five," she said just as the bell rang.

 _Excellent,_ Lily thought nervously; hoping Chase was right about Rosalie not being a threat.

Because it would be over her dead body that Amy was going to be sent back to Rochester.


	5. Chapter 4: Sick

The first thing Lily did when she arrived home was begin frantically cleaning the living room and the dining room. They she quickly put Amy into her playpen and got Chase cleaning the bathroom. They had never anticipated company, so they had never put high priority into keeping the house in perfect condition.

When Rosalie arrived at five, she had notebooks, pens, pencils and other supplies; she was ready to work. When Amy let out a loud squeal, tired of being ignored for a whole minute, Rosalie threw the supplies on the floor and scooped the baby into her arms.

Lily was completely shocked to find that Amy adored Rosalie and was actually playing with her hair.

"Lily hair!" Amy squealed, causing Lily to choke on her drink. Rosalie cast a worried glance at Lily who was now choking over the sink while Chase patted her back.

"She's so cute! I could just eat her up!" Rosalie squealed in delight.

"Lily hair!" Amy cried gripping Rosalie's hair with her fists and pretending she was styling it. Lily for a second was worried that Rosalie would become upset by this but she didn't seem to care.

"I brought over some notebooks so we could toss around so ideas," Rosalie said smiling.

Lily stared nervously as once again Amy shouted about Lily's hair while gripping Rosalie's. Lily just prayed that Rosalie wouldn't figure out while the two-year-old was making this connection. After all, Amy _was_ right, that used to be Lily's hair color before she'd been turned brunette.

"Well, let's just get this assignment started," Rosalie said setting Amy into Chase's arms. The two year old let out an angry cry and threw her arms out for Rosalie; who looked like she was going to burst into tears.

While the girls worked, Amy sat contently in Rosalie's arms, falling asleep when she got bored. By the time the assignment had been work out, Lily was terrified to move the sleeping toddler but she knew Rosalie had to leave.

Rosalie carried Amy to Lily's room and placed her in the crib. Amy just curled onto her side and snored on.

"Night Chase," Rosalie said to Chase who was curled in Lily's bed reading a book.

"Night Rosalie," he muttered not looking up.

As Rosalie walked out the door she smiled to Lily.

"So, we'll meet again tomorrow," Rosalie suggested. Lily nodded and went back inside.

Chase who was still in Lily's bed grinned. She plopped into bed beside him, oddly comforted by his presence. Since they'd escaped, she'd been feeling more alone than she could ever remember feeling before.

"Do you miss your old life?" she asked Chase.

Chase looked thoughtful for a minute. There were things he missed and things that he didn't. He knew they had to lay low for a while and his being gay could not be revealed considering he was living with his girlfriend. He expressed this to Lily who laughed.

"Oh come on, I'm the teenager who rolled into town with her "love child" and my boyfriend. Add in my boyfriends "gay-lover" and we've got a scandal that would blow Jessica's mind!" Lily smirked at the idea.

"Oh you'd love that, especially if he's big and buff," Chase laughed.

"As long as we're clear, he isn't allowed to wear a shirt in this house," Lily said.

"Amen!" Chase responded, high-fiving Lily.

Lily and Chase laughed themselves to sleep. The next morning, Amy seemed clingy and it was a struggle to leave her at daycare. Chase was already at the school because of a field trip his class was taking.

Lily sat in art appreciation class and went over some pictures with Rosalie. They had to decide why the pictures would be popular and to who. When the classroom phone rang, no one budged as the teacher answered.

Rosalie's head shot in the teacher's direction as he spoke. The teacher hung up the phone and approached the table where Lily was.

"You're daughter is sick and you need to take her home," he said in a mono tone.

Lily's mind flew into a panic. Amy hadn't been sick since their mom disappeared. She had no idea what to do with a sick child. More importantly…

"I can't take her home, Chase is on a field trip. I can't drive," Lily cried, worrying she was going to need to walk her sick sister home.

"I can drive you," Rosalie offered. "Come on."

They arrived to the daycare within a few minutes. Amy had apparently begun vomiting just about an hour ago.

"Are you sure you're okay with her in your car?" Lily asked, looking at the car she couldn't afford to have cleaned.

"My car will survive," Rosalie said. "Besides, I've been looking for an excuse to redo the interior."

Lily's stomach twisted nervously as they drove. No… not nervously. This wasn't nerve; this was.

"Pull over!" Lily suddenly cried, throwing the door open as her breakfast decided it wanted liberation. Lily heard a car door open and close and felt cold fingers grabbing her hair.

When she finished, Rosalie was holding her hair and rubbing her back. As Lily wiping her mouth with her shirt, Rosalie retrieved a bottle of water from her car and handed it to Lily.

"I am so sorry, I felt fine this morning," Lily whispered, breathing in the misty air.

"It's cool, at least you didn't throw up in my car," she said pointing to Amy. As the child vomited, bile began to rise and Lily felt herself gagging.

"This is going to be fabulous," she muttered after she finished throwing up for the second time.

"Hop in, we'll get you home and rested," Rosalie sighed, letting Lily back into the car. Lily curled up in the backseat with Amy in her arms. They both looked so miserable and Rosalie knew she wouldn't be able to leave them alone like that.

As Rosalie started the car, Lily's stomach churned once again. Rosalie glanced back as Lily's face paled and reached in behind her seat. Rosalie hadn't known why Alice demanded she bring a bucket in her car but now she understood.

"Take this, your road has a lot of curves, no matter which way we go," Rosalie said.

Lily tried to keep her food in during the ride but the curves just made it too much to handle and once again, her food resurfaced.

When they arrived home, Amy appeared to be a lot better. She was bouncing and clapping, while Lily tried desperately to not throw up.

"Will you need any help this afternoon?" Rosalie asked, as Lily opened her car door to head back inside. Amy flew out the car and up the stairs to wait by the door.

"I'll be fine."

Lily stood up to run after the child but a wave of dizziness hit, and she herself falling. Rosalie just shook her head and scooped Lily into her arms. She carried Lily into the house and set her on the couch. Lily's feverish frame seemed to almost leave an imprint on her.

Amy clung to Rosalie's leg as she went to the fridge and poured a glass of gingerale for Lily.

"Let's get this to your mommy," Rosalie said, receiving a confused glance from the two-year-old. Rosalie played it off, trying to make it seem like she didn't know anything.

From the kitchen, she could hear Lily gagging and rushed in to check. Lily, who had barely anything left in her stomach, was struggling to sit up as she dry heaved into a bucket. Rosalie grabbed her shoulders and steadied her until she was done.

Rosalie sat and watched as Lily nodded off while sipping at the gingerale. Amy crawled into Rosalie's lap and snuggled.

"Sissy sick," Amy informed.

Rosalie nodded and smiled.

"That's right, she's sick," Rosalie said. "But I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. Not this time."


	6. Chapter 5: Worry

Rosalie went home after Chase had arrived home. Lily had been asleep and Amy was watching TV. She'd explained to Chase what had happened and that she couldn't have left them. He had nodded and lifted Amy into his arms. Rosalie couldn't help but notice how comfortable the child was in his arms. She could see why the pair had gone with the story that he was her father.

When she arrived home, only Alice, Jasper and Emmett were home.

"Jasper, can you get me Jenks number?" she said to Jasper who stared at her confused for a minute.

"I need to speak to him, It's about Lily and Amy," Rosalie clarified. Jasper hesitated and handed the number to his sister.

"Bring Emmett with you. Just try to remember, she's safe now," Alice said, causing Rosalie to be completely terrified at what she was going to discover.

Emmett took her hand and lead her upstairs to their bedroom. Rosalie dialed Jenks number and he answered immediately.

"Jenks, it's Rosalie Hale. I'm seeking information about Lillian and Amy Hale," Rosalie said, gripping Emmett's hand; bracing herself for what could be bad enough to cause a sixteen-year-old to want to fake her own death.

"Look, I don't know; I need to be careful who I reveal this information to," he said, sounding hesitant.

"Jenks, she's in Forks with me; she's family. I need to know," Rosalie sighed.

"Fine but be warned. It's not going to be an easy pill to swallow," Jenks warned.

Despite the warnings, nothing could have prepared her for what he told her. Once Jenks finished, Rosalie looked at Emmett feeling completely lost. She'd come to the conclusion that something was wrong but she'd never expected the truth to be so… Brutal.

Emmett took her into his arms and just held her while she processed the news.

"Hey, you can be there for her now. She might not know it yet; but she needs you," Emmett whispered, stroking his wife's hair.

"But the rules…"

"Screw the rules! We've pretty much tossed them out the window with Bella. She needs you Rosie. They need you more than they know it. I'm here for you if you decide to tell them; they could need you to be there for them. They have a big secret to bear now and sometimes, it's easier to have people to lean on," Emmett muttered into his wife's hair.

"She'll think I'm a monster," Rosalie exclaimed. Her mind rushing with fearful scenarios.

"She's seen a monster before and she'll know you're not a monster. You just need to gain her trust and be there for her. Once she's ready, she will come to you; just be patient," he whispered.

* * *

The next morning at school, Lily still felt sick but she couldn't miss another day. She had to keep up with her classes. As she sat in art appreciation listening to the teacher ramble on, she tried to focus on not throwing up. But all she could smell was the tuna sandwich on his desk.

"Miss Scott," the teacher called for the third time, making Lily wonder why this person wasn't responding. He was waving his sandwich around as he took Roll Call.

Still in a half haze, she felt Rosalie sharply elbow her in the ribs.

"That's you," she hissed quietly so no one else would hear.

"Right, sorry; yes, here!" she responded, not at all sure what had been asked.

"Are you feeling alright; you're really flush?" Mr. Manning asked stepping closer, sandwich still in hand. Lily's stomach clenched and she wondered if it was possible to look green.

From the corner of her eyes, Lily could see Rosalie's gold eyes go wide but it was too late because the breakfast she had forced down was now flying out of her mouth and landing all over their teacher.

For a sickening second, no one moved, processing what had just happened. Then people jumped away, the teacher squirmed and Lily jumped out of her seat and ran from the room. With the chaos, no one would notice.

She went into the girls bathroom and sat on the toilet with her feet up so no one would find her. She heard the bathroom door open and saw expensive shoes appear under the stall door where she was.

"Lily, come out," Rosalie spoke.

Like an idiot; her brilliant response was, "I'm not here."

She smacked herself and stepped down. She tried to wipe the tears from her face as she stepped out of the stall. Rosalie's expression was unreadable but sympathetic.

"Come on, I'll drive you home," Rosalie said, wrapping an arm around Lily's shoulder. The touch reminded her of her mother's touch and brought comfort and ease to her. Oddly enough, she felt like leaning into her.

"I need to text Chase, to pick up Amy," she said, pulling out her cell phone and sending the text. Rosalie hand her a piece of paper towel and she quickly blew her nose and wiped her eyes. More tears fell before they stepped out of the bathroom.

Once they got to Rosalie's car, she sat in the front seat and tried to bite back tears.

"Why would you come to school if you're sick?" Rosalie asked.

"I can't afford to miss too much time. We don't need any extra attention on us right now," Lily whispered. "We're new to town and we have a child. We're already the center of gossip and now I've thrown up on the teacher."

Rosalie placed a hand on Lily's forehead and sighed. The young girl was still quite warm and that worried her.

"Is it okay if I get my father to check you over? He's a doctor. I'm worried about your fever," Rosalie said.

"We can't afford it," Lily said. "We don't have medical insurance yet."

"Don't worry about it; you're not going to the hospital. He's at home today," Rosalie said driving towards her house.

The house was huge. Lily felt her jaw drop at the site of the house. It was something out of a magazine and Lily couldn't believe such a beautiful home could actually exist.

She went inside and was lead to a massive kitchen, where a blonde man was sitting. He had gold eyes and pale skin like his children.

"This is Lily and she's not feeling well," Rosalie said, wrapping an arm around Lily and gave a quick nod to Carlisle.

After asking a few questions and quickly doing a check up, he pulled Rosalie aside.

* * *

"She's got the flu, Rosalie," he explained for the fifth time that evening since Rosalie returned from driving Lily home.

"Thank god!" she sighed.

After hearing about what Lily had been through, her mind couldn't help but jump to the absolute worst assumption.

"Look, I know what you're worried about but if that were the case, you would know. Humans have a distinct scent and feel when they are pregnant. I don't detect any signs of pregnancy. She will be fine in a few days," Carlisle whispered. "I'm going to check her medical record."

"Why?" Rosalie asked.

"You know what happened to her; but if I'm right, she wouldn't have told anyone. Meaning, she may not have had any _exams_ that should happen after those kinds of incidents. I just want to look back and see if there is any reason to be concerned. But she will need to get an exam," he explained, causing Rosalie to squirm.

"How can I bring something like that up? She hasn't exactly brought up the topic with me. What am I supposed to say? Feel like a pelvic exam? How bout a rape kit while we're at it?" Rosalie screeched. "That's not exactly something I can casually slide into a conversation."

"Pregnancy isn't a factor but there could be other things; disease or internal damage," Carlisle explained. "I know, it won't be easy but its something that will need to be addressed; immediately."

"What do you recomend I do?" Rosalie asked, shaking her head and sitting down onto the sofa.

"Rosalie, I know it's not a comfortable topic but I can't in good knowledge let this slide for her to get really sick in result. I think you're going to need to tell her and soon."


	7. Chapter 7: Exam

"You have to do this, Rosie. As much as I wish it was different circumstances, it is important," Emmett whispered over lunch. Edward and Alice both nodded and gave her an encouraging expression.

"I need to convince someone to get an exam that I shouldn't even know they require," Rosalie whispered. "It's not a casual thing."

"Take her somewhere, sit her down and lay it out for her. You will need to tell her what you are," Jasper informed.

Rosalie stared at her siblings and tried to be confident in what she had to tell Lily. They nodded in her direction and gave her supportive smiles. Even Bella's supportive smile brought her ease. Bella was human and she took the truth well.

Rosalie stood up and approached Lily and Chase's table. They were both engrossed in a conversation, trying to ignore the other students who were whispering about Lily's vomit spell. There were even whispering about Lily being pregnant.

"Lily, can we meet after school? We need to talk about something important," Rosalie asked, staring nervously at Lily.

Lily glanced at Chase who shrugged. "I can take Amy tonight, honey."

Rosalie almost smirked at the way her threw in the _honey_ part. He wasn't good at making it seem so natural. Maybe she would bring that up if this evening went well.

"Yeah… sure," Lily said, nervous.

"I'll pick you up after class," Rosalie said walking away. She was already dreading this conversation.

The day passed too quickly and before Rosalie knew it, school was over. Lily climbed into Rosalie's car and took notice of the new interior.

Rosalie drove Lily to her house. She was grateful her siblings had left to give them some privacy.

Rosalie paced around Lily, nervously trying to come up with a way to begin this conversation. She wished she'd had it as easy as Edward had with Bella; who'd figured it out mostly on her own. Maybe she could have Lily talk to Jacob, the boy had no trouble revealing these things to humans.

"Rosalie, would you stop moving around so much? You're making me dizzy! What's wrong?" Lily asked.

"I know who you are!" Rosalie blurted, a lot quicker than she intended. Rosalie hoped for a second she had said it too quickly for her to hear. But her jaw dropped and her face went dead pale. Her breathing went crazy and Rosalie worried Lily might pass out.

"What? That's not.. What are you talking about?" Lily cried, trying not to screw herself over before she knew it was necessary.

"I spoke to Jenks ," Rosalie finished. "Our family works closely with him, which is why he worked with you."

"What do you want?" Lily asked. "Money? Favors? Blackmail?" Lily asked. Rosalie stared at the girl shocked.

"We work closely with him because we need to ensure our identities remain concealed. Because we are vampires," Rosalie explained.

Lily stared at Rosalie for her to continue.

Rosalie explained her baby, how she was turned and how she'd been forced to leave her baby behind for her protection.

"It was the hardest thing I'd ever had to do."

Lily stared at Rosalie, her jaw slightly dropped and she was beginning to wonder what she'd gotten herself into.

"Look, I'll prove it," Rosalie said, lifting the sofa Lily was sitting on with one hand. Lily shrieked and pulled her legs up as Rosalie set her down.

"Okay, so why are you telling me this?" Lily asked.

"Remember the baby I mentioned?" Rosalie asked, staring at Lily. "She was…"

"My mother!" Lily gasped, everything suddenly making sense. She'd mentioned you but she said you were dead."

Rosalie nodded.

"I sort of am," Rosalie answered.

"Why are you telling me all of this?" Lily asked, making Rosalie realize the hardest part of the conversation was about to come up. She wished she didn't need to have this talk with Lily. But what if there was something wrong? What if Lily had an STI that required treatment?

"Because I spoke to Jenks. I know why you came here," Rosalie said simply.

Lily's face once again paled.

"You're not going to make us go back; are you?" Lily asked, her face filled with panic.

"Are you kidding? No! I would never do that to you. I'm telling you because I'm concerned," Rosalie said.

"I'm fine," Lily said. "You have nothing to be concerned about."

"Lily, did you ever try to report what happened to you?" Rosalie took a deep breath before she said the next part. "Did you ever get an… examination?"

"Did I ever get an exami… OH my god!" Lily stared around the room, refusing to make eye contact. "I'd never considered it. It's not something that's ever come up."

"You need to arrange for that exam to happen," Rosalie said. "It's important that if anything is wrong, it needs to be caught and treated."

"I don't have insurance to cover that yet. We're too young to have any medical plans take us seriously," Lily said frowning. "I can't afford to have that kind of exam."

"If I can arrange to have an exam done; would you go?" Rosalie asked.

"I guess so," she said nervously.

Rosalie simply nodded.

"I will speak to Carlisle and I will see what he can arrange as soon as possible," she said, her voice sounding relieved.

Rosalie picked up her cell phone and began texting someone, her fingers seemed to blur as they touched the screen. Lily sat and stared with an expression of awe.

"He said if we meet him at the hospital, he can take you in tonight," Rosalie whispered. Lily's face got paler and her pulse sped up.

"Okay," she said, standing up, following Rosalie to her car. As they sped towards the hospital, Lily felt her stomach flutter; she was sure she wasn't going to be sick this time.

When they arrived to the hospital, Rosalie guided Lily to the waiting room and went to find Carlisle. When she found him, he had an exam table set up.

"How'd she take it?" he asked. His voice filled with concern.

"I think she took it okay but I threw a lot at her; so…" Rosalie said, frowning. Would Lily panic once the truth settled in? Would she be scared?

"Send her in," Carlisle said, putting on a pair of gloves.

* * *

Lily sat in the waiting room and watched as people moved around the room. Doctors, nurses and patients.

Rosalie came out from behind the double doors and sat by Lily.

"He's ready for you," she said. She sounded like she was struggling to keep her voice calm and even. Lily felt the blood drain from her face and her knees shaking. She didn't want to go in there. She wanted to go home and ignore this. Why was this important, she felt fine!

"Maybe we can come back later. This must be too much trouble. He probably wants to go home," Lily said, hoping Rosalie would just nod and agree.

"He's fine with this. It's not too much trouble," Rosalie assure Lily.

Lily glanced at Rosalie, her face pale and completely filled with fear and desperation for an escape. Rosalie let out a long sigh.

"Do you want me to go in there with you?" she asked suddenly, looking into Lily's clearly terrified expression. Rosalie could tell she didn't want to do this but it was necessary for her health.

Lily stared up at Rosalie and could feel tears of fear forming in her eyes.

"Could you?" she asked, almost desperately.

Rosalie held her hand out for Lily to take. Lily grabbed onto it like a lifeline. Rosalie guided her into the back room where Carlisle was waiting. Once Lily was set up on the table and covered with a blanket, Rosalie sat up by Lily's head.

"Are you sure you're okay being here?" Lily asked, watching Rosalie's expression carefully.

Rosalie grabbed Lily's hand and gripped it tightly.

"I'm sure, Lily," she rubbed a circle into Lily's hand; which was clammy.

Carlisle returned with a tray of equipment and his hands were covered with gloves. Lily felt a chill travel down her spine and her heart rate pick up. Rosalie obviously noticed this and gripped Lily's hands as tightly as she could without hurting her.

"Try not to focus on that," Rosalie said in a comforting voice. "Just focus on me and my voice, Lily. I'm not going anywhere. It's going to be over soon. If it hurts, just squeeze my hands as hard as you need to. You can't hurt me."

As Carlisle began the exam, Lily tensed and squeeze Rosalie's hand as tightly as she could. A tear rolled down her cheek and Rosalie responded by rubbing circles into the back of Lily's hands.

"It's okay, just keep squeezing. Just look up at me and keep squeezing. You're doing great," Rosalie muttered. Rosalie's face was supportive and understanding. She'd seen the tear and it was like a knife to her stomach. Lily should not be here; going through this right now. It didn't seem fair to her.

Rosalie kept muttering calming words until the exam was finished.

"The good news is, everything looks fine. I'll need to send these samples in but I can already tell you that everything is fine," Carlisle explained once he was finished. "I'll leave so you can get dressed."

Lily put her clothes back on and began fumbling with her phone. She sent a text to check on Amy.

"Thanks for staying with me," Lily said to Rosalie.

Rosalie responded by hugging Lily tightly.

"This isn't something you looked like you were ready to face alone. We're family; it's what we do."


	8. Author's Note: Very Imortant

Hello to my fellow readers,

First of all, I don't usually do Author's notes often and I'm sorry to those thinking this was going to be a chapter but this is something I need to do.

I am sorry I haven't wrote in a while but I've been going through an extremely difficult time, dealing with depression, anxiety and it has been hard, stressful and difficult to focus on anything.

I will be coming back to my writing and back to these stories and hopefully I will still have readers. I want to apologise for my absence but it was a much needed break from everything while I sorted things with myself out.

I also wanted to share that I am in a better spot in my life, more secure and at peace with myself. I came out of the closet… Come on, I'm sure you noticed my little crush towards Alice and how quickly I casted Edward away every chance I could. So I am coming to accept this about myself and I'm much happier. I've not only come out of the closet but out of my shell.

Once again, I am sorry for not updating, I plan to update soon. I'm going to write a new story once I tie up my current stories. I promise I will get back to these stories very soon. Expect to see new chapters by next week at the latest.

I am going to leave you with a piece of advice. If you are struggling with depression, anxiety, or your sexuality, remember that you're not alone. Though sometimes it may feel like it; you're not. And if you ever need anyone to talk to, I'm always here to listen.

Keep dreaming and reading,

Love Always,

TinyButDangerous


End file.
